1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of earth filled retaining walls systems and methods, and more particularly to retaining wall systems and methods designed to be constructed in environmentally sensitive areas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Roadways and trails are commonly constructed over or adjacent to rivers and streams. State and federal environmental laws and regulations control how the retaining walls will be constructed and what materials will be used. One of the most important restrictions is that construction of retainer walls shall have no, or minimal impact on the river or stream and to the surrounding beds. These laws and regulations also typically include provisions that prohibit the use of tools and forms that touch or disturb the river, stream or the surrounding beds.
Today, retaining walls are typically constructed by stacking concrete blocks in staggered horizontal rows (also called tiers) over a concrete footer and then backfill the blocks with soil and rock. In order to construct these retaining walls, staging areas have to be created where large delivery trucks and crane equipment can be offloaded and setup. Special forms have to be used to create the footing and other foundation structures needed to construct the retaining wall. The tools, forms and construction methods used to construct these retaining walls are often in violation of many state and federal regulations.
What is needed is an earth fill retaining wall system and that uses mostly natural materials, is relatively easy to construct, does not impact the river, stream or beds during construction, and does not require the use of large pieces of equipment to construct.